the beginning in the end
by OC-McCool
Summary: max's parents are divorcing, kai's father left him alone, what will happen when a series of events brings them togheter?, YAOI, KAI/MAX, AU. now updated.
1. Chapter 1: a house divided

hi ,

it's me, and , as i said, i'm going to publish my fics in both, english and spanish, since my first onje it's on spanish, it's time for some english fics.

i'll update my other fic soon, (i'm saying this for those who can speak both, and thos who have read my other fic), but , since i already finished the first chapter of this fic, i think i'll just publishe it now.

please tell me what you think, and sorry for the grammar, english is not my mother tongue, i'll apreciatte all reviews, bad ones and good ones.

att: **_oystercloud18_**

disclaimer: i do not own beyblade, or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: a house divided<p>

In a bed, inside of a small room, inside of a small house, in the outskirts, there was a young, blue eyed, blonde boy, crying silently in the darkness of the four corners he called room, sobbing at his parents arguments, which became more and more loud every time, at the end of them, both his mom and dad ended up with scratches, punches, slaps, and every time they ended, one of them left the house, this time it was his mom.

Shamefully, and lip blooded, his father came in, instantly he took eat beside his son, and pulled him in a tight, warmth embrace, tears were falling on his face and with a shattered voice, he whispered into his son's ears.

- I know, you're tired of this – he explained – but it'll be over soon, I promise –

-You mean… - he asked, staring at his eyes with an infinitely sad face.

He just simply nodded; this proceeded with the young boy, letting out his sorrows in his father's chest.

In another place, on the driveway, a blonde woman in a van, tried to reach her destination, without crashing because of her anger, she took her cell phone and dialed the same number that put both her and her husband in that kind of predicament, she was biting her nails, until someone answered.

-Hello? - A male voice answered

- I need to stay at your place for the night – she sighed - …again-

-Don't tell me you got into a fight with him again –

- Yes, but this time, was the last –

- What about your son? –

- I don't know, he didn't allowed me to see him –

- What are you going to tell him? –

- I don't know – she sighed, again – probably, he's telling him the truth right now –

- Were you planning lying to him?-

No, but, I was going to make it softer –

- There's no way that is ever going to be soft, especially at his age –

-I know, but he'll just make to the idea –

- You sure?-

-No, I'm not even sure if it's the best thing to do, but, we have to do something about it –

-I need to talk to you too –

-There's something wrong?-

-I'm afraid so – he answered, with concern – I'll give you more details when you arrive –

And with that the conversation was over.

Back to the house, the blond was back on his mind, his father gave him a very long speech, about his and his mother's situation, and then he left, currently, the blond was talking with his best friend trough the phone.

-Oh…- his friend's voice wasn't so cheery at the time – I'm sorry max –

- It's okay, ty – he tried to convince himself about that – it's no one's fault, my dad explained to me, and I just have to make myself to the idea –

- You're so strong, to take it with such maturity –

- Tell me about it- he forced himself to a smile – at the beginning, I was so scared, and sad too, but now, that I come to think of it, it's better this way –

- It is?-

-Yeah, cause this way, they wont need to rip each other inside out, and it's not like one of them it's going to stop loving me or care for me, so, everyone is happy –

- What about you?-

-What do you mean?-

-are you sure you're going to be happy after this? –

-Well…- he let a single tear out – I'll just do my best. –

-Okay…if you think so –

-Yeah-

-What about your mom?-

-I don't know, she usually leaves for the night and gets back in the morning, then, she and my dad just hug it out, but now, I just don't know-

-hmm, I got to go now, but we'll talk in the morning, okay? –

- Sure thanks, bye-

Truth was, he really didn't know, what was going to happen with his mom?, Or with his family?, Will things be the same after that?, all those thoughts confused him, but one thing was as clear as water, something was going to change, drastically.

In another house, on the hills, an older boy was besides his father's bed, shaking him lightly, trying to wake him; his actions seemed to be working, since his father's eyes slowly opened.

-what's wrong?-

-I had a nightmare-

-and, what was it about?-

After the question, his eyes started to get wet.

-don't cry, now tell me –

-…you died –

The answer was beyond strange, but the older man's first reaction was to laugh, out loud, this confused the boy, who in response got a tight hug from his dad.

- I won't go anywhere soon, so don't be afraid, okay?-

- okay- he said, whipping away his tears

- now go back to sleep-

After his son got back to sleep, he received a visitor, the same blonde woman with wich he shared a secret, a secret that broke her family's sanity, a secret that her husband found out the same night she abandoned him and her son, the secret was a very longtime, love adventure.

He received her with a kiss on the lips, then, he asked her to come in.

- I'm going to be honest with you Judy; I'm in trouble right now –

- What do you mean?-

-My father, he's acting strange lately, he's been monitoring me, and I've seen some suspicious man around the house –

- Oh my –

-I need to settle this now, or else, I'm afraid of what's going to happen with me or my son –

- It'll be a shame if something happened to him –

- That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I need you to take care of him, until I got back from fixing this –

- for how long ? –

-I don't know, it might take time, but I really need this favor-

-okay, when are you leaving?-

- Today, right now –

- what?, you want me to stay for the night?, here?, all alone?, without protection?, and with your 15 year old son? -

- no, I need you to take him with you, somewhere else –

-Where?-

- what about your house?-

-are you kidding me?, my husband is not going to allowed me to even enter the house, much less stay in it –

-maybe if you explain him, he'll understand –

-I'll try –

-Thanks –

He grabbed a couple of suitcases, and left, leaving her with instructions and some money, she entered the teen's room, and shaking him lightly.

- hey there – she said, softly – we have to go –

- who are you ? –

- I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to go –

- Where's my dad – he asked, with concern

- like I said , I'll explain later , now get dressed and I'll wait for you outside –

He did what he was told, he found her and then they left in her car, they remained silent, until he spoke.

- who are you?-

- a friend of your dad's, he's going to be out, and he asked me to take you with me –

- where did he go?-

-… Business trip - she hesitated

-and where are we going? –

- my house –

She stopped the car, as she got out, she told him to wait inside, then she called her husband

- hello? –

-hey, its me –

- I thought you said you were never going to talk tome, until the court –

- I know what I said, but I need a favor –

-then why don't you ask him –

-Just let me explain –

After telling him the teen's situation, he hesitated, before agreeing to help the boy; he allowed them to stay in his house until everything was solved, and she would later take the chance to talk to her son.

After they reached the house, the first thing she did, was explain the whole thing to her son, she slowly entered the young boy's room and found him half asleep, this was a very important decision so she decided to explain it to him before something else happened, after a lot of yawning, the boy woke up, and so, it began.

-hi maxie -

-Hi- he answered, rubbing his eyes – what's wrong? –

- I need to tell you something –

- It's about the divorce thing, right?-

-Yes, I want you to understand that…-

-it's okay, I understand- he interrupted her – If you guys don't love each other anymore, then there's no other choice, as long as everything is fine between you two, then I'll go trough it –

-I'm glad you understand, and I want you to know that everything is going to be same; we're not going to stop caring for you, because of this-

- I know – he said, smiling

- there's something else I wanted to talk to you about, it's something a little bit more complicated – she said, turning her attention to the room's door – come in –

As she spoke, the older teen entered the room, and their glances met, the very first impression, the younger boy seemed to be shocked, by what was happening, and the very first words that were spoken between the two, came out of the older teen's mouth.

- Hi…- he said, shyly – I'm kai-.

* * *

><p>so,<p>

what do you think?, please feel free to leave all kind of reviews, critics, advices, corrections, sugestions, etc., they will be apreciatted and layed out in next chapter, and please, be gentle with my grammar, english is not my MT.

thanks for reading

att:**_oystercloud18_**


	2. Chapter 2: first impressions

hi

its me, again, and i bring you chapter 2, i tried to update earlier, but school its driving me crazy, like REALLY CRAZY, but anyways, i make myself a little space in my homework schedule to write the next chap

i want to thank to all of those who read this, and i want to thank specially to **The Lady Dudes Of Japan, **for reviewing last chap (and also for the support :3).

please R & R, i'll accept sugestions, advices, critics, etc, they're all apreciated and will be thanked for in the next chapter.

so, without anything else to say, here's chapter 2, se ya later, take care :)

**_oystercloud18_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: first impressions<p>

In front of the blonde, there was a two toned hair teen, taller than him, apparently older than him, but he couldn't tell, because of the darkness in his room, the first impression he got from that odd looking boy, was confusion, who he was?, what was he doing in here?, and most important, what did that boy had to do with him?, the only thing he knew, was his name, kai.

- oh… - he tried to pause his thoughts – hi, I'm max –

- well…- his mom started – let's talk, I didn't wanted to say it, but you have to know, you deserve to know why this is happening, the first time your father and I had an argument, I was so sad, so I went for a walk and I met someone…

Flashback

Judy, was covered in blood an there were huge bruises in her face, she had a very violent fight with her husband, the only thing she could do, was cry, loud and clear, in the bench of a small park, she was wondering, will things still be the same after this?, only time could tell, she was also worried for her son, will he understand it?, he never saw his parents like this before, `I bet he's scared ', she thought, ´but, who wouldn't?'.

It was getting late, and she decided to go home, her husband must have fall asleep already, she wasn't so sure if max would be asleep by now, but she needed to take the risk, with tears still on her face, she made her way home.

when she was getting trough a dark alley, a bunch of strange mans came over to her, she tried to walk faster, and then run, but they grabbed her, one of them grabbed her by the waist, and other two grabbed her arms, she screamed for help, but at that time there was no one around to help her, one of them started to talk.

-wow, look at you girl, you're smoking-

-Please, let me go- she begged, sobbing

-I'm afraid we can't do that, if we let you go, then we wouldn't have anything else to play – he told her, with an evil smirk

Before they could do something to her, a shoot filled the air, from the darkness of the alley, a man emerged, he was holding a gun and was smirking.

-Why don't you just mess with someone of your own size?-

None of them had any weapon to contra attack, so they left running, he started to walk slowly towards her, she was trembling uncontrollably, he took of his jacket and gently put it to her, instantly, she hugged his neck tightly, still crying, he hugged her back, putting his arms around her waist, then he started to stroke her hair softly in a attempt to comfort her.

- Thank you…thank you…- she whispered him.

- It's okay, you're fine now-

-I'm sorry; you didn't have to do that-

-You kidding right?, God knows what those punks could have done to you-

They talked for a while, she explained him her situation, and soon enough, she forgot about the robbery, he invited her to come over to his house, but in the end, she decided to just go home for the night, he gave her a ride.

-You're going to be okay? - He asked, with concern

-I don't know, but anyways, thanks – she started to enter her house

-Wait-

-What?-

-you haven't told me your name yet –

-oh, sorry – she said, laughing – my name is Judy –

-so Judy, are we going to see each other again?-

-sure – she giggled – but aren't you supposed to tell me your name too? –

- but where are my manners? , my name is susumu –

-well, let's see each other again sometime –

-sure-

And with that he left, she was thinking about what happened just a couple of hours ago, but mostly, she was thinking about the man she just meet, her cheeks blushed just to think about his name, susumu, a very interesting name, for such an interesting man.

End flashback

At that point, max was starting to guess were this was leading to, his mom meet this guy, his parents argued a lot, and they were getting divorced, everything seem to fit perfectly, except for one thing, and that thing's name, was kai.

-After that day, we meet again, every time your father and I got into an argument, or every day I left earlier from work, then, some things lead to other and we ended up having a love affair –

-you mean, like in those TV shows on Friday? –

-Well, yes… kind of –she said shrugging

-okay…?, so, what does he has to do with this? – he asked, pointing at kai

That was a very obvious question, even the most retarded human being in the whole world would know the answer, but there was still a little chance of being wrong at his suspicions.

- Kai is susumu's son –

No, there was no chance, not any more.

- his father left earlier, and he asked me to take care of kai while he was gone –

-Oh…- there was disappointment on his voice

-I hope you're okay with it –

-Sure – he faked a smile –why wouldn't I? –

-that's great, cause, since there are no longer guest rooms, because of last month's floating, he's staying in your room-

-I'm okay with it –

-and in your bed, the guest room's mattress is filled with bugs –

He blushed a little, but no one noticed because of the darkness

-as I said, I'm fine with it – he turned his glance at kai – as long as you're fine with it –

Kai just nodded, max wasn't really sure if that was a good idea, he didn't even knew about kai's existence, and now they were going to share a bed, that was maybe the most awkward moment in his whole life, despite the fact that kai was a boy, and that he was the son of the person that destroyed his family, it was embarrassing because kai didn't look like the kind of person that someone wants to sleep with.

-Well, now that everything is settled, I'll go to talk to your father –

His mom left the room, leaving the two alone, in that moment, they started to get their first impressions of each other, at first sight max could tell that kai was a very disturbing person, the two toned hair and the blue triangles on his cheeks proved it, but at the same time, max noticed that there was a possibility that kai could be a very reserved person, instead of a school like bully, he didn't hated him, whatever was happening in their parents lives had nothing to do with his concept about kai, he just didn't know him enough.

Kai's first impressions about max, were the complete opposite, at first sight, he saw max like if he was a little puppy, the blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles told him that max was still a little kid, he just met him so he couldn't get major conclusions, but he could tell that max was going to be affected about his parents, he really didn't care if his father was dating someone, but he has already been trough a lot, while max looked like if he has been mama's boy for his whole live, he also knew that if max wasn't that mature, this was going to make him grow.

After a few moments of silence, kai made his way trough the room, they didn't even know what to say to each other, they were just quiet, until max spoke.

- I'm going to sleep now- he said, pulling the covers around him - you can join whenever you want-

-sure, thanks-

Kai was thinking about his father, where could he be? Was he okay?, his father was everything he had left, after his mother died when he was young and since that day he's been living with his father, there was a time when he lived in his grandfather's house, that's when he learned what pain was, his grandfather's punishments were extremely aggressive, sometimes he would get kicked in the face, sometimes he wouldn't be feed in a whole week, it didn't matter what he did, punishments were always coming to play.

When his toughs stopped, he turned his attention to the sleeping boy, his blonde hair was covering half of his face, his lips were curled up in a smile and there was a light blush on his cheeks, kai couldn't help but to smirk lightly, he had to admit that max looked cute when he was sleeping, then he started to wonder, what does max thinks about him?, he may hate him because of his father's actions, but then again, max didn't knew him that much, it'll maybe take a while to get max used to the idea of him being part of his life, until then , max will just have to go with it.

Kai slowly remove the covers from max, making him shook lightly, he laid himself on the bed, pulling the covers around both, he kept staring at the blonde, until his eyes started to close , and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>so, what do you think?, i really hope you liked this one, my grammar isn't that good since english is not my native tongue, but i did my best for you to understand it, correct me if i'm wrong, it'll be apreciated<p>

bye, for now

thanks for reading

_**oystercloud18**_


End file.
